FELIKS ŁUKASIEWICZ: Podręcznik użytkownika i instrukcja obsługi
by PolskiFeniks
Summary: Dziękujemy za zakup urządzenia i zachęcamy do zapoznania się z instrukcją


**Wzór ściągnięty od Optimuspenquin**

GRATULACJE! Właśnie zainwestowałeś/aś w jednostkę FELIKS ŁUKASIEWICZ! Aby upewnić się, że Ty, właściciel, korzystasz z urządzenia w jak najlepszy sposób, zachowując wszystkie swoje kończyny, skorzystaliśmy z przywileju napisania tego podręcznika i zdecydowanie zalecamy przeczytanie go przed próbą włączenia urządzenia.

**Specyfikacja techniczna:**

_Imię i nazwisko:_ Feliks Łukasiewicz. Odpowiada też na "Polen", " Poland ", " Felek", "kurwa"

_Wiek:_ 19 lat

_Dzień urodzin:_ 11 listopada

_Miejsce produkcji:_ Warszawa, Polska

_Wysokość: _nieznana

_Waga:_ nieznana

_Długość:_ większa niż u modelu Pruskiego

**Twoje urządzenie FELIKS ŁUKASIEWICZ jest dostarczane z następującymi akcesoriami:**

Jeden (1) zielony mundur wojskowy

Jedna (1) dres

Jeden (1) strój ludowy

Jeden (1) koń

Jedna (1) jednostka WÓDKA

Dwa (2) bokserki w kolorze różowym

Dwie (2) jednostki paczki paluszków

**Programowanie:**

Twoja jednostka FELIKS ŁUKASIEWICZ jest wyposażona w następujące cechy:

Mistrz szachowy: szykujesz się do mistrzostw grania w szachy? Ten model jest idealny dla ciebie! FELIKS ŁUKASIEWICZ nie tylko nauczy cię grać w szachy,ale pokaże ci pare sprytnych trików jak oszukiwać zgodnie z prawem!

Nauczyciel jazdy konnej: wszyscy wiedzą,że jeśli chodzi o konie to nie ma lepszego nauczyciela. Nie bez powodu FELIKS ŁUKASIEWICZ jest pokazywany z koniem a jego słynna jazda była postrachem całej Europy!

Doradca mody: nie masz się w co ubrać? Zastanawiasz się w czym wyglądasz lepiej? Spokojnie! Lata praktyki i nasz polak stał się mistrzem robienia z ludzi modelek światowej klasy!

Tarcza antyrosyjska:boisz się Rosjan? Spokojnie! Z FELIKS ŁUKASIEWICZ żaden Rosjanin się do ciebie nie zbliży!

Robotnik: zapchany kibel? Malowanie ścian?wymienianie żarówek? Jest w tym specjalistą!Czasy komunizmu nauczyły go,że wszystko ta się naprawić i żadna usterka mu nie straszna!

**Usunięcie twojego FELIKS ŁUKASIEWICZ z opakowania:**

Twoja jednostka jest poranną osobą. Sam wstaje. Jednak gdy nie chcę się obudzić dołączyliśmy poniższą listę sposobów na podniesienie urządzenia i przygotowanie go do przeprogramowania.

1. Włącz jakąkolwiek niemiecką/rosyjską muzykę rockową. Gwarantujemy natychmiastowe odblokowanie systemu i mnóstwo latających przedmiotów w powietrzu zagrażającym życiu i/lub zdrowiu

2\. Zdobądź jednostkę RADMILA HORÁKOVÁ, aby przyszła i pokrzyczała na niego, aby ruszył swoją leniwą dupę z łóżka. Ewentualnie można użyć jednostki GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT,ale firma nie odpowiada za powstałe szkody

3\. Aktywuj dołączoną jednostkę WÓDKA i wlej ją do obudzi FELIKS ŁUKASIEWICZ i pozwoli przeprogramować się

**Przeprogramowanie**

Po pomyślnym przebudzeniu FELIKS ŁUKASIEWICZ będziesz miał/a możliwość przeprogramowania go. Jego tryby są następujące:

_Wesoły (domyślnie)_

_Szef (domyślnie)_

_Kombinator_

_Pijak_

_Patriota_

_Samobójca (zamknięty)_

Standardowe tryby to Wesoły i Szef . Oba są bardzo prostymi programami: W "Wesoły" jednostka ciągle lata z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy, nie panuje nad ruchami niewerbalnymi i ciągle się o coś pyta. W trybie "Szef" ciągle ci rozkazuje nie używając słów "proszę", "przepraszam" i "dziękuje". Nie przyjmując słowa nie i fochając się jak kobieta gdy jego rozkaz nie zostanie spełniony

Gdy masz problemy warto jest ustawić tryb "Kombinator" który włącza się gdy prosisz go o rade. Jednostka w tym trybie jest w stanie znaleść rozwiązanie na każdy problem z pomocą przysłowia: "Jak coś jest głupie,ale działa to nie jest głupie"

W"Pijak" FELIKS ŁUKASIEWICZ jest niczym innym, jak sebiksem. Aby go włączyć trzeba go ubrać w dołączonym do zestawu dresie. W tym trybie będzie kradł, pakował się w bójki na osiedlach,śpiewał jak zawodowy raper i oczywiście-chlał. Na twój koszt. Przed włączeniem tego trybu polecamy wcześniej zaznajomić się z zawartością własnego portfela,zablokować konto bankowe a portfel ukryć w sejfie najnowszej generacji.

Jego ostatnim odblokowanym trybem jest Patriota . Jeśli chcesz, aby twoja jednostka włączyła ten tryb polecamy włączyć wiadomości z sejmu, film historyczny lub piosenki patriotyczne. W tym trybie FELIKS ŁUKASIEWICZ jest aktywnie społecznym działaczem gotów zrobić wszystko w imie swojej ojczyzny a także dobrym negocjatorem i znawcą wszystkich europejskich języków.

Twoja jednostka ma jeden zablokowany tryb, Samobójca , który można odblokować, umieszczając go w "Patriota" a potem zabierając go do obozu koncentracyjnego Auschwitz. Jednostka w tym trybie będzie próbowała popełnić samobójstwo co niestety nie jest możliwe bo jednostka jest nieśmiertelna. By wyłączyć ten tryb polecamy poczytać mu książki o największych czynach polaków lub przyprowadzić ELIZABETA HÈDÈRVARY by z nim porozmawiała.

**Relacje z innymi jednostkami**

Lista relacji FELIKS ŁUKASIEWICZ jest zmienna,ale te są najbardziej znane:

_ELIZABETA HÈDÈRVARY:_ znajomość obu jednostek sięga bardzo dawnych czasów. Oboje są dobrymi przyjaciółmi i od wieków chronią nawzajem swoje plecy i mają własny dzień przyjaźni a i nie trzeba się zbytnio wysilać by zakwitł między nimi romans. Niestety,kobiety nie mogą mieć dzieci więc nie myśł o małych polsko-węgierskich bobasach.

_TOLYS LAURINAITIS:_ wieki wspólnej historii Polski i Litwy sprawiły,że oba jednostki doskonale się poznały. Właściwie TOLYS LAURINAITIS jest jedną z nielicznych jednostek które są w stanie wytrzymać z FELIKS ŁUKASIEWICZ i chociaż ich relacje nie są teraz tak dobre jak kiedyś z pewnym uporem można by przywrócić Rzeczypospolitą Obojga Narodów z powrotem na mapy

_GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT: _ta dwójka to niemalże idealny przykład relacji psa z kotem. Od wieków kłócą się zażarcie a rozbiory/bitwy/hołdy/Grunwald to tematy ich codziennej "rozmowy". Jednakże gdy przełamiesz silną bariere nienawiści to możesz spodziewać się bardzo ostrego romansu którego nie powstydził by się Szekspir i co tygodniowego zmieniana pościeli.

_FELICIANO VARGAS:_ ta dwójka prawdopodobnie poznała się podczas ożenku króla Polski,Zygmunta Starego z królową Boną choć są przypuszczenia ze znali już się wcześniej. Zarówno FELICIANO VARGAS jak i FELIKS ŁUKASIEWICZ to optymiści uzależnieni od swojego ulubionego jedzenia którzy potrafią się ze sobą dogadać. Prawdopodobnie to tylko przyjaźń,ale kto wie...

**Czyszczenie**

Twoja jednostka wprost nienawidzi się myć i musisz użyć wszelkich sposobów by go złapać i wpakować do wanny. Zalecamy jedynie przed kąpielą ukryć konia dołączonego do zestawu ponieważ FELIKS ŁUKASIEWICZ może wykorzystać go do ucieczki.

**Karmienie**

FELIKS ŁUKASIEWICZ nie jest zbyt wybredny jeśli chodzi o jedzenie. Lubi polskie potrawy a nawet podczas kryzysowej sytuacji jest w stanie zjeść angielskie/niejadalne potrawy lub wytrzymać dwa dni bez jedzenia (doświadczenia podczas wojen)

**Odpoczynek**

FELIKS ŁUKASIEWICZ ma bardzo wyregulowany tryb snu. Zapomnij o drzemce w ciągu dnia ponieważ on nie da ci spać. Kładzie się punktualnie o 21 a wstaje zazwyczaj o 6 rano(o ile oczywiście nie zaśpi. Patrz:usunięcie FELIKS ŁUKASIEWICZ z opakowania)

**FAQ**

P: Więc ... moja jednostka przybyła z butelką wypełnioną tajemniczą substancją. Co to jest?

_Odp .: To jest jednostka WÓDKA._

_Nie pij tego._

P: On siedzi w kącie i wzdycha co kilka minut!

_Odp .: Najprawdopodobniej został odrzucony przez ELIZABETH HÈDÈRVARY lub inny obiekt westchnień. Nic nie możesz zrobić, bo jeśli się wtrącisz rzuci czymś w ciebie. Po prostu to przeczekaj._

P: Jednostka KOŃ uciekła razem z FELIKS ŁUKASIEWICZ

_Odp .: Na szczęście każda jednostka jest wyposażona w GPS, który może zlokalizować je w dowolnym miejscu na świecie! Wystarczy zadzwonić lub wysłać e-mail do działu obsługi klienta (jeśli zadzwonisz, będziesz musiał/a postępować zgodnie z odpowiednimi instrukcjami) i podaj ośmiocyfrowy kod przesyłki, który otrzymałeś/aś w e-mailu z potwierdzeniem zamówienia._

**Rozwiązywanie problemów**

Problem: Pewnego ranka obudziłeś/aś się i zobaczyłeś, że twoja jednostka dosiada konia ubrana w szkrzydła i zbroje machając mieczem nazywając się poganinem i pytając gdzie GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT oraz TOLYS LAURINAITIS.

_Rozwiązanie: Gratulacje! Odblokowałeś ukryty tryb "HUSARIA" swojego urządzenia ! W tym trybie FELIKS ŁUKASIEWICZ będzie próbował zniszczyć wszystkie nie-katolickie kościoły a także będzie próbował zabić jednostke GILBERT BEILSCMIDT. Pamiętaj, że chociaż możesz użyć dowolnej metody, aby wydostać go z trybu "Husaria" , najpierw powróci on do trybu "Patriota" a następnie przeprogramujesz go w dowolny tryb._

Problem: Zamiast mężczyzny w pudełku, masz dziewczynę w stroju ludowym. Uśmiecha się cały czas, lubi się tobą opiekować i prosi o DANIEL HÈDÈRVARY oraz TATJANA LORINAITYTĖ.

_Rozwiązanie: Ups, przypadkowo wysłaliśmy ci żeńską wersje Polski! Ta forma twojej jednostki jest młodą kobietą ale jest równie wesoła i rozgadana jak orginał.Niestety ma tylko jeden tryb i nie ma opcji romantycznego łączenia w pary, więc jeśli chcesz ją wymienić, w takim przypadku wystarczy zadzwonić do działu obsługi klienta._

**Uwagi końcowe**

Z wystarczającą miłością, troską i cierpliwością do romantycznych filmów, FELIKS ŁUKASIEWICZ będzie cennym towarzyszem. Życzymy powodzenia i mamy nadzieję, że spodoba ci się Twoja jednostka!


End file.
